Power Rangers Era
by KaraCole
Summary: Jack, Kara, and Ryan were 3 normal teenagers, until one day they were contacted by Jayden Shiba and told they were the next in line to become the Power Rangers and defeat the Evil Alliance. *This is a re-post of a story that I started and deleted about a year ago so it will seem similar, more in the author's note!*
1. Anyone Else?

Authors Note: Hi everyone, you may have read this story before but I have changed it up **A LOT** including names and other important things like entire plot! Well let us hope this works out this time! Oh and I do not own Power Rangers (sad face)

Jack had always been, well, bad. He never wanted to do what anyone else asked him to. And no way was he following Kara Hartford's directions, even if she was hot.

"Yoo-Hoo, earth to Jack"

"What Kara?" he said.

"Your phone is ringing, and last time I checked phones aren't allowed" Kara replied

At that moment Jack realized his phone was ringing.

"Well I'm not putting it away" he said.

Wait, he had been daydreaming, but he never daydreamed. What was he daydreaming about? Could it be Kara? No. No way.

-ERA-

Kara never liked people staring at her, she always felt creeped out. The thing was she didn't mind when Jack Brooks was looking at her. He was a bit of a bad boy which Kara, well, she kinda liked. She still had to enforce the rules though being the goody-two-shoes she was.

"Jack, your phone is ringing for the THIRD time!" Kara said. "Turn it off before Mrs. Rhodes comes back!"

"No, I just keep getting these texts from an 'unknown number', just let me figure out what they mean." Jack said as he made 'air bunnies'.

Then Kara took a look at her phone, even though it wasn't off it was on silent and not even vibrate, so Kara thought that was good enough. It said she had got a text from an "unknown number" as well. She got a little curious so she asked Jack what his text said.

"Aren't there no phones allowed Kay?" Jack said imitating her.

Kara loved when Jack used her nickname, the words bounced off his tongue in sweet harmony. Ugh she hated when she daydreamed about him, she maybe liked him but only a little, plus he would never like her. Would he?

"Katerina Lindsay Hartford, I may be your Aunt but that does not mean you can use your phone!"

I hated my full name, hated. Everyone knows me as Kara or Kay and Katerina sounds like a Disney Princess.

"Mrs. Rho-"

"Mr. Brooks you will be joining Miss Hartford in detention" Mrs. Rhodes said, "anyone else want to join them?"

"Me" a voice in the back of the room said.

-ERA-

Ryan wasn't mad about going to detention. He was happy. Finally he could talk to Kara, he had been in love with her since 2nd grade when they were project partners. Ryan was pretty popular, he had 500 friends on facebook, for god's sake. However there was only one thing he didn't have. Kara Hartford. And detention would give him just that. That's when he heard his phone beep. It was from an 'Unknown Number'.

"Weird"

"What's Weird" asked his friend Alexander.

"There's a text on my phone saying see you in detention but its not from Kara or Jack" Ryan replied.

-ERA-

"See you in detention?" Kara said to herself as she read the text message, "guess news travels fast."

"Hey Kara!" Jack yelled, "Sorry for getting you detention, I guess I was a little cocky."

"I should say sorry about my Aunt, she gets a bit cranky about phones, and my mom and her haven't talked in 3 years"

"Ah I see" Will said, "Is your real name really Katerina?"

"Yeah sounds a bit like a Disney Princess right?" she answered.

"Actually I kind of like it... WELL SEE YOU IN DETENTION I HAVE TO GO!" Jack blurted out and ran away as fast as he could.

Maybe this name isn't so bad after all is the thought that stuck with Kara as she walked leisurely to detention.


	2. I Thought This Was Detention

Ryan was ready to claim his prize, he had a speech and everything. There was just

one thing he couldn't shake. He remembered once Jack Brooks walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Paying my dues" Jack replied.

"Well don't you always skip detention no matter what?"

"Look, I got a weird text saying 'see you in detention' from an unknown number so I wanted to come check out the scene" Jack said.

"You too!" Ryan exclaimed

"Weird; I wonder who they're from?"

-ERA-

Kara walked down the hall ready for a torture known as detention. Ever since Kara had been a little girl she had been afraid of detention. For some reason she thought the floor would break and she would land in a dark room and stay there for all of eternity. Other than that, another thing was bothering her: the text. Who could it be from? How did they know so quickly? Were they stalkers? The last one was just her imagination. Then she stopped; the door was right there in front of her. Here goes nothing she thought as she entered the room.

"Hey Guys!" she said happily, trying to hide her fear.

"Hey" they both replied.

"Did you get a text saying 'see you in detention' ?" Ryan asked.

"Actually, I did, any idea what it means?" Kara asked

"Nope" Jack replied.

"Sit everyone!" Mrs. Rhodes said as she entered the room.

Through all the talking and wondering Jack, Ryan, and Kara failed to notice Mrs. Rhodes press a big red button triggering the alarm system.

"What is that?" Kara yelled over the system.

"I have no clue!" Jack replied just as his, Kara's, and Ryan's seats dropped through the floor.

-ERA-

"Everyone O.K.?" Jack asked praying for an answer.

"Fine" Kara and Ryan replied.

A light flickered on, and a large well built man walked in.

"Okay who the heck are you?" Ryan asked.

"Hello, my name is Jayden Shiba and I am here to help you save the world from the clutches of evil. Right now the word is under attack.

"WHAT" all of them exclaimed.

"Lothor, Dai Shi, Master Xandred, Mesogog, The Venjix Virus, Grumm, Flurious, Moltor, Camdor, and Miratrix are a few of the villains who wanted to take over Earth and have formed an 'evil alliance'. You three have been chosen to extend the line of Power Rangers and defeat the Evil Alliance, with my guidance of course. Kara you will be b-"

"Wait just a second" Kara interrupted, "Did you say Power Rangers?"

"Thats right, you will be the next Power Rangers." Jayden replied. "Superheroes that run around in primary coloured spandex"

"I know who they are" Kara stated in a bitter tone.

Jack needed to think about this, spandex wasn't really his style...

"Jack, do you have any questions?" Jayden asked.

"Do I have to wear the spandex?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, yes you do. Now here are your morphers" Jayden said as he passed them out, "Ryan you will be the Yellow Era Ranger, Kara you will be the Blue Era Ranger, and Jack you will be their leader the Red Era Ranger. Do you all except your place as Power Rangers?"

"I guess" Kara said answering first.

"Sure" Ryan said.

"I'll do it too" Jack said answering last.

"Well then...here are your morphers, to activate them all you need to say is: Era Activate!" Jayden said, "Now go save the world!"

-ERA-

Kara hated many things: war, staring, pointing fingers, moving platforms, Ryan McKnight, and luckily enough every single one of those things was in this picture. She knew she had to stop this madness and start fighting or morphing? She spotted a creature covered in Ice and decided that was the best bet, he would melt eventually right? Hopefully.

"ERA ACTIVATE!" she yelled transforming into the Blue ranger, she liked the suit just not the feeling it was really tight.

"Nice spandex!" Jack said laughing as he did.

"I thought this was detention!" Ryan said, laughing as well

Kara ran to attack the guy made of ice when he yelled 'Chillers' and little, well she didn't really know what they were, came out of no where and attacked her.

"KARA!" Ryan and Jack yelled.


	3. The Not So Abandoned Abandoned Warehouse

"KARA" Ryan and Jack yelled.

Through all the commotion the guys heard Kara yell "A little help please?"

"Well you're the bad boy go beat them with your fists of fury or something!" Ryan reasoned

"I thought you would want to go save your little crush" Jack replied.

"How did you-?"

"Everyone has known since like 2nd grade, you can stare buddy, and sometimes it's quite creepy" Jack interrupted "Now let's help together shall we?"

"Fine"

"Era Activate!" they both called.

"Aw man at least she gets a skirt, all we get is a really tight onesie!" Ryan complained but Jack was already on his way to help Kara. Once he got there he had an idea of what these things were. Really annoying robots getting between him and Kara and for some reason he just had to get through. He decided to do what his helmet was telling him to do, pull out his 'Fire Axe', whatever that was.

"Fire Axe!" He called and right in his hands a red axe appeared. He thought the red was the fire, until it burst spontaneously in to flames.

"Great idea Jack!" Ryan exclaimed "Boots of Butkicking! Wait what?" he exclaimed as the 'Boots of Butkicking' appeared on his feet. By then Jack had made his way through the robots to Kara.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked as he helped her off the ground.

"I'm fine thanks, let me try something" she said "Hammer of Kneecaping!" she began to laugh as a giant hammer appeared in her hand.

"She gets a hammer and you get a flaming axe and all I have are these stupid boots!" Ryan complained

"Hey wait you don't just get boots, you get Boots of Butkicking, there's a difference" Kara tried to say seriously through all her laughing.

"Let's just get through this OK guys?" Jack asked

"Ok" Ryan and Kara both answered. The teens then worked through all of the little robot things and finally the evil started retreating.

-ERA-

Suddenly the Rangers dropped through another floor into a white room with no furniture whatsoever.

"Whats with all the dropping through floors I'm tired of having boys dropping on me!" Kara yelled from under Jack and Ryan.

"Oh sorry" Jack said as he and Ryan got off of Kara.

"Well Rangers you managed to almost kill yourselves in a simulation, great progress!" Jayden briefed the rangers on their "success".

"That was a simulation?" Ryan asked.

"You got it, welcome to the not so abandoned 'abandoned warehouse'" Jayden replied

"Oh and go find your rooms this is where you will live while being a ranger" Jayden added "And all questions will be answered later go on"

The rangers decided it was best to just play along. Kara found her door first it was light blue with "Kara" painted on the front in white. She opened the door to her dream room, she couldn't believe the warehouse could look like this, Jack and Ryan were standing in the hall jaws on the floor.

"How is this a warehouse?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but let's go see your rooms" Kara replied

Jack's door was right beside Kara's it was red with "Jack" painted on the front as well and Ryan's door was across the way it was Yellow with his name painted on it.

"Oh Rangers! We are going for dinner tonight to talk about this, dress nice!" Jayden yelled from down the hall

"Well I'm gonna go get dressed, see you guys" Kara said

"See ya" the boys replied.

-ERA-

Kara stepped out into the living room where the guys were waiting for her. When the boys saw her their jaws hit the floor for probably the 5th time that day. She was wearing a cream dress with a few sequins that made it look like she was sparkling, she had earrings that looked like tiny silver cameras, a bracelet that said love, a 3D silver heart necklace, silver flats, and her hair had a sort of side braid that turned into a bun.

"Wow" Jack said "You look umm well you look great!" he couldn't believe he had just messed up in front of a girl.

"Thanks Jack!" Kara's cheeks were as red as rudolph the red nose reindeer's nose.

"Rangers let's go!" Jayden called from his car.

Author's Note: OK so 1st of all the boots of butkicking and the hammer of kneecaping are from a game called munchkin. Please review with constructive criticism or what you want to happen next, there are a few things set in stone, but I will take suggestions, If I can't do what you suggested due to not being developed enough or it interferes with something I will PM you personally. If you are not on FanFiction than I will answer on the next chapter, K? Thanks for reading!


	4. Why Did It Have To Be A Shark?

Author's Note: Ok I have been waiting to write this chapter since I first thought about writing the story, this is going to be a big Ryan/Jack/Kara. So to sum up all the notes I have been leaving to form this love triangle Jack is a bad boy who thinks he may like Kara and Kara is thinking the same thing while Ryan has had a crush on Kara since 2nd grade. Hope you like this chapter it's just a bit more girly than usual! Awesome so here is Chapter 4!

The Rangers had just gotten back from their dinner with Jayden where he explained everything to them, how they would be staying with him until they defeated the evil trying to take over the world. Jack and Kara had been left at the table alone when both Jayden and Ryan had to go to the bathroom.

"So" Jack said

"So..." Kara continued. Luckily there was a waiter to break the chorus of so's.

"Madame your water" the waiter said, startling Kara so much that she threw her hands up knocking the water all over herself. To everyone's surprise she passed out. Jayden decided to have a little fun with Jack and gave him the job of carrying Kara into the car. It was very awkward. Kara had been told what happened by a very annoyed Ryan and was still thinking about it while she did her homework listening to acapella groups when Jack walked in.

"Are you listening to acapella?" Jack asked "Like the chess club of singing?"

"Aca-scuse-me?" Kara exclaimed "This is my jam!"

"Ha-Ha, Your jam, who are you my grandma?"

"Possibly, what brings you to my room young Jedi?"

Jack was caught off guard he didn't know why he came in, but boy was he glad he did. Kara was sitting on her bed doing homework in a polka dot sweater, dark jean shorts, and her hair was in a high pony. For some reason she looked more beautiful than any girl he ever dated. Luckily he found a question to ask, one he was quite troubled with.

"What happened tonight with the water, why did you, you know, pass out?" Will asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Come to think of it, whenever you're around water you always stiffen up or you move away from it, why?"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"When I was 5 my dad tried to teach me how to swim, I was swimming and then suddenly my dad pulled me out of the water and I realized I had been 3 feet away from a white shark. In all the commotion I didn't see the blood on my dad's leg which the shark completely bit off, he has been handicapped since then. I just associate that experience with water, and I haven't been covered in it since tonight" the words spilled out of Kara's mouth like vomit, she couldn't believe she had told him.

"Oh...Kay i'm sorry"

"Don't be, it was 11 years ago I can barely remember it anyway."

"Still that's well...I'll go to my room now. Goodnight"

"Wait!" did she just say wait? "Why don't you stay and I can convince you why accapella is actually the football of singing."

"Sure" Oh yeah I still got it were Jack's thoughts throughout the night.

-ERA-

Ryan had heard it all from the door, he had seen Jack go into Kara's room and he had heard her open up to him right then and there. That was supposed to be a moment between him and Kara not Kara and Jack! Ugh he was mad at Jack.

-ERA-

Kara woke up and put her clothes on just in time to hear a really loud BEEP!

"What the hell was that!" she heard Ryan yell, Just as she rushed into the hallway.

"Kay you're awake" Jack said just as Jayden came over the intercom no one knew about.

"Rangers please report to the briefing room/the living room."

"Guess there's no breakfast for me" Kara stated

-ERA-

The Rangers arrived at the scene ready to fight, they were already briefed on what was going on (the first attack), and had morphed already.

"What do you want evil..uh..evil thing!" Ryan yelled to the monster that looked a lot like a shark.

"Hey that's my line!" Jack yelled at Ryan "I'm leader here!"

"Did it have to be a shark" Kara sort of whispered but Jack heard her, he also saw her tense up even more than around water, and he knew exactly why. The rangers tried attack after attack but it was clear they were rookies. They had no idea what they were doing.

"Too slow!" The monster exclaimed as he blasted the rangers again with the largest blast yet. Kara had been going for the next attack and got most of the blast and while the boys landed on grass she landed on concrete. Jack knew Ryan was OK since he had landed right beside him but he couldn't see Kara anywhere. Jack got up as fast as he could and found her lying on the concrete demorphed.

"KARA!"


End file.
